


Dancing on Water

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: A short drabble of Ravi meeting the dancing water spirits.
Kudos: 1





	Dancing on Water

Ravi was making her way home from delivering an order to a customer. They lived in Old Corona so she had a couple of days of traveling. The sun was already setting and she decided to settle down for the night. She made camp in the woods, she had food that she got in Old Corona so after eating and feeding her horse she looked up at the starry night sky, lost in her thoughts.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts. It sounded soft and melodious. She stood up and grabbed her sword just in case this was some sort of trap. She made her way trough the bushes and trees to what seemed to be pool of water.

On the water she saw... people? No, spirits. Water spirits, human-ish but with fish scales and gills. They were made of glowing blue water and they were dancing and singing. One of them saw Ravi and waved at her, smiling. Ravi smiled back and waved back at the spirit. It seems they were friendly. She leaned against a tree and watched their performance. She still kept her guard up since she heard stories of evil nature spirits louring people to them and capturing them.

Fortunately for her several hours passed without incident, the water spirits seemed to like her and she even joined them in their singing and dancing. Although her boots got a bit wet from dancing in the water, but she stayed in the shallow parts. After a few hours of singing and dancing the water spirits said goodbye to Ravi, thanking her for joining them.

Ravi watched them leave, she had fun with these spirits, she got less hours of sleep but she didn’t mind. In the morning she resumed her journey home.


End file.
